Time Scar
by Fuyumi-chan
Summary: Not all love stories have their happy ending and Haruno Sakura is going to share to us how she lost her other half or perhaps, how they got back together?
1. Chapter 1

**TIME SCAR**

**-**

**-**

**Another One-Shot :)**

**But not so sure if it'll be a one-shot or not.**

**-**

**-**

**Author's Note: **Hiya! This story has been working in my mind since the dawn of time! I just had to type it down. So here it is! Enjoy!

-

**Disclaimer: **..Naruto

-

"_We we're meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it :("_

_-_

_-_

It was a wonderful morning today. Well, not so because I'm late again and crap today our first teacher is Ibiki-sensei. Darn it, so much for being lucky.

I run fast when suddenly someone bumped on me. I was waiting for the loud BUMP and the hard floor that'll make my body numb and hurt. But no, instead I just a felt a cold hard hand wrap in my waist. I opened my eyes to see who that person was.

I looked at the person. A guy with a onyx eyes and a raven hair. He has a pale skin, he even look like a dead zombie but the most important detail in his physical appearance, he is _handsome_.

I stood up and he removes his hands to me. I looked at him and he looked at me. We had our staring moment. Until, I snapped back. I remembered that I should apologize to him. I bowed at him.

"I'm so sorry for bumping on you." I said.

"Whatever, _polka_." I heard him muttered.

I instantly looked at him with confused face. Polkadots? What does he mean by polka-- I paused for a second and I gasped loudly. I saw a smirk in his face. An annoying cocky smirk. How dare he peek on my underwear!

"WHY YOU PREVERT!" I screamed at him.

He putted his hands on his ears then glared at me.

"Stop screaming polka, You'll make my ears bleed." He said.

Me? How dare he say that! What a rude guy! Argh. I whacked him in the head but he snatch my hand and I lost my balance and we fell on the floor.

We really did fell hard. Then suddenly I felt a soft thing touching my lips. Oh fuck! I opened my eyes to confirm about my thoughts. And, and, and, OH MY GOD! We really _did_ kiss. He's soft lips in my lips! I had my first kiss in a perverted guy!

I gasped so loud and pushed him. I stood up and looked at him. He was still sitting in the floor. After how many second he stood up and looked at me.

He smirked. "_You taste good, Polka_."

I was dead frozen. When I heard those words. Those four fucking perverted words. I was really fuming in anger!

"YOU BLOODY PERVERT!"

And that was the day when me and my other half met.

We've been friends for how many months. Then on my birthday, he confessed on me.

We were walking to the Sakura tree. The jerk covered my eyes with a hanky. It was 10 minutes before 12. Damn it! I was supposed to watch the fire works because 10 minutes from now it's my 14th birthday.

"Where are we going Sasuke? I can't even see and I want to see the fire works!" I complained to him.

He suddenly carried me in a bridal style and I'm sure he's now smirking because of my ripe tomato face.

"Stop complaining, polka." He said.

I just shut up. We walked… I mean he walked for 3 minutes while he was carrying me. Then he suddenly stopped and put me down.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

He untied the blind fold. We are in the Sakura tree. In _our _tree. It is the place were we hang out.

I glared at him.

"You bring me here? And I can't even watch the fore works with the others! Darn it Sasuke!" I hissed.

He looked at me then rolled his eyes. "Will you let me explain?"

"Explain? I was dying to watch it and now you are bringing me here! Argh!" I groaned.

He took a step closer to me. "Listen—"

"No!" I step back ward. "Why will I? Do you really hate me this much?" I was in the verge of tears.

Yes, I know it was lame to cry just for the fire works and all but, I was just too exited for the fire works. Now I am standing here in the tree with my archer enemy.

"Will you stop babbling about—"

"No! I will not" I shouted.

10

9

8

7

6

I heard people counting. Then I began to sob. He came closer to me. He touched my chin a lift my head so I can look at him.

5

I blushed when I realized our faces were just inches away.

"You're always mean to me." I sobbed. "I can't even watch the fireworks now."

4

"It's not like—"

I slapped his hand. And his hand drop. He is not now touching my face.

3

"I don't want to hear you're explanations. I know you just want to annoy me and—"

I was stopped when I felt cold soft thing in my lips. He was now kissing me. My eyes were widened. My heart is now beating fast as if it was about to jumped out of my heart. I felt like some thing flying in my stomach.

He broke the kiss and look at me.

2

"_Sakura_" he said.

I gasped. It was the first time he called me by name.

"I love you,"

1

**BOOOOOOOM!**

And I can see the fireworks. But I didn't even bother to appreciate how wonderful it is. I was busy looking at Sasuke. Did he just say he loves me?

"Wha-what?"

"I love you," he repeated.

I look at him then blinked.

"Sasuke," I softly said.

"It's ok, if…if, you don't want to—"

"So you're giving up?" I asked him, with a glare. He looked at me with confusion.

"I wasn't even finish about I was saying and now you're giving up" I said. I look at him then smiled. "I love you too."

He smiled at me. For the first time I saw him smiled. He leaned closer to me then he kissed me.

And since that then. We became together.

We became together for 3 years. But sadly, not all things are as expected. Like they say, expect the unexpected. And I didn't expected the unexpected thing. Sasuke and I broke up. Why? I don't even know why.

All I know is that I caught him kissing my one and only archer nemesis, Karin. I was walking in a desert hallway when I heard a moan. I was about to change my route so I can't disturb nor see the lovers who are doing there thing when I saw a raven hair guy. And in Konoha High there is only one raven haired guy. And it was _my_ Sasuke.

It happens so fast. I gasped when I saw it. They stopped kissing and looked at me, Sasuke with wide eyes and Luna with I-won-bitch look.

"Sa-sakura," Sasuke said. "I-it's not..."

"Save it, _Uchiha_." I coldly said, and then I ran away.

It was raining so hard when I went out the academy. I was running, running, and not caring if I'll catch a cold after this. I still can't believe it. I thought he wasn't like other guy. I thought he truly loves me. However, I thought _wrong_.

He's a one of a hell cheater. And of all the girls, he'll make out why is it have to be Karin? Why her? WHY? That was the question that keeps running on my mind and I can't find the answer.

"Sakura!" I heard him shouted my name.

It was obvious that he was running after me. Why would he do that? Why? I just kept running but still he was a fast runner. He caught my arm and made me look at him.

"Sakura," he said.

I was now crying and sobbing.

"Get off me." I shouted.

But he didn't. "Let me explain, please? It's not what you think."

"It's not!? What do you think of me Uchiha? STUPID? I may be a one big idiot but I'm not that stupid!" I shouted at him. I slapped his hand so hard.

He let go of me. And he hung his head low. "Why won't you listen?"

"Because I'm tired of your lies Uchiha. I'm tired of everything. And starting from this day, I'll forget that I met you that I have _loved you_." And with that I run away. I run away from him, from the one I love, the one I need. I run away from the pain that keeps stabbing my heart.

"……And that's how the Emerald and Onyx's love story end." I said as I finished my story.

We were having our English subject and our topic for the day is story. And my stupid moronic teacher let me summarize my favorite love story. Then I decided to tell _my own_ love story.

Everyone clapped after I told my story. There were girls who were in verge in tears and the boys are in serious face.

I sat back on my seat, which is beside the window. I'm now in my last year in college. And it's been 2 years since that incident. Since Sasuke and I broke up.

We never saw each other since that day. I decide to transfer my school after that incident. I changed my e-mail add, my phone number and even my condominium unit. Everything change from me. I'm not the clumsy stupid Sakura anymore. I'm the independent wise Sakura.

But there is one thing that never change from me. _My Love For Sasuke_. I still can't deny the fact that I'm still madly in love with him. Sasuke was my first love and maybe my last. He maybe hurt me but whatever I do, he will always be in my heart.

Since the day that I left him, it was like I lost my other half. It was like my happy ending was destroyed by a witch. But then, this isn't a fairy tale. I am not a princess.

Sasuke and I were meant to be, supposed to be together forever but unfortunately, _we lost it_.

-

-

-

**DO I HAVE TO MAKE A SEQUEL OF THIS?**

**TELL ME IF I HAVE TO!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT :)**

**REVIEWS!!!!!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**[ Fuyumi-chan ]**


	2. His Lost

**Time Scar**

**-**

**-**

**Author's Note: **Waah! I miss you guys! I really make a sequel ne! Even though there are just two people who review the first chapter of this story I'm still happy. At least, I know that there are **two special people** who read and actually love this story. So thank you very much for the two of you! (you know who you are) Anyways, enjoy reading!

-

**Disclaimer: **What part of fanfiction don't you people get? Kishi-sensei owns Naruto! ^^'  
Buuuut, I _do_ own Naruto..._in my dreams_ where you can find Sasuke and Sakura with lots of Uchiha brats. ^_^

-

-

Chapter 2

"_His Lost"_

_-_

_-_

"_It hurts when you have someone in your heart, but you can't have them in your arms"_

It's been a years since the happening when I lost my soul mate, my sunshine. I still can't accept that I lost her without even trying to claim her back. I was a stupid bastard just letting her walk away without even stopping her. Damn my pride. That incident is still hunting me. Telling me that I was stupid for not explaining her, what really happened, for not telling her that I won't ever do such a nasty thing to her. Because I lover her so much. More that I love my own self.

Tomorrow is going to be my first day in a college school that I forgot the name. It's not like I care, right? I only care for Sakura, my Sakura. How to get her back.

I'm sitting here in _our _Sakura tree. The place where I realized that I love her. That she was my missing piece in my life, my soul mate. It was also the place were I confess my love for her. And the place she accepted my love for her and I was really happy when I learned that she felt the same way.

But now, it was gone.

I sighed when I remember those days that we were together. a small smile formed on my lips when I remember our first monthsary.

**FLASHBACK**

_I was in my way to Sakura's room. It's 11:40. Everyone is sleeping soundly while I'm wide awake here walking to my girlfriend's room. _

_The Academy is a dormitory. My room was placed in the same floor where Sakura's room is. So it's easy for me to go to her room. 3 minutes after I arrived in Sakura's room. I leaned my ear in her door and I can hear her breathing. And I thought she is snoring. She really is unpredictable._

_I knocked once then twice then thrice._

_Argh! Patience is really not in my vocabulary. I banged the door. Then a minute after she woke up and opened the door. When she opened the door, she is still rubbing her eyes. Then her eyes widened when she saw me. _

"_Sasuke?" she asked in surprise._

_My face was still annoyed. "Dress up, just in casual."_

_Her eyes widened when she heard what I say. "What?"_

_I pushed her inside the room then to the bathroom._

"_Dress up now!" I said annoyingly._

_5 minutes after she went out the bathroom and glared at me._

"_WHY ARE YOU HERE?" she shouted. "You're interrupting my dreams."_

_I pulled her and we went outside her room._

"_Where are we—hey! It hurts!" she whined._

_I stopped and I looked at her._

"_Stop complaining or I'll kiss you." I smirked "Unless, you're really wanted me to kiss you."_

_She glared at me. "Conceited asshole."_

_We walk silently; well she was still muttering curses about her interrupted dream and me. She thought I can't hear her, stupid girl._

_10 minutes after we arrived at the Sakura tree. She stopped babbling when she saw we are at our Sakura tree._

_I let go of her then she looked at me with confuse face._

"_Why are we here?"_

_I ignore her then I sat under the tree. She did the same and asked me the same question._

"_Don't just ignore me, Sasuke! Why are we here?" she asked me, completely annoyed that I was still ignoring her._

"_Sasuke!" she shouted._

_I look at her then kissed her lips. I smirk at her face; she was like a ripe tomato._

"_I told you, I'll kiss you if you're going to shout" I smirked._

_I looked at my watch: 11:58. Great._

_I stood up then offer my hand for her to stand up too. She look at me then grab my hand. _

"_Sasuke," I said in a soft voice._

"_Yes?" she asked._

_12:00_

"_Happy monthsary." I smiled. My smiled that was only reserved for her, my Sakura._

"_But—it's still to-" before she can finished her sentence, I shoved her my watch and it says: _**February 01, 12:00 AM**

_She stared at me with wide eyes then she hugged me tight. I was glad that she was now calm and happy. I hugged her back then she broke the hug._

"_Happy monthsary." She smiled at me then tears are now falling in her eyes. I was confused in her sudden break down._

"_What's wrong Sakura?" I asked him._

_I wiped the tears in her face and kissed her cheek. She shook her head then smiled at me._

"_I love you," she muttered under her breath._

"_I will always be there for you. I will always be here for you. I will always love you Sakura, until my last breathe." I said to her. There were no lies in every word that I said. Yes, I will love her even if I'm in hell she'll always be my love, my soul mate, my missing rib._

_I kissed her with full of love and passion and I was happy that she kissed me back with the same amount of love and of passion._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

When I remember that day, I felt like something has stabbed my heart. Like someone stole my heart. I sighed in frustration.

I won't ever forget Haruno Sakura. The one who make me left my shell. Which made me realized that someone like me can be loved and someone like me can love.

But she's now gone. And I learned one lesson: Tell her you love her while she loves you dearly. Be careful on what you do because once the girl you love turned around, _she won't coming back_.

-

-

**Authors Note: **That was the end of chapter 2. Hope you'll like it! I really love the scene were Sasuke greet Sakura "_a happy monthsary"! _I can help but to squeal! That was so romantic! Kyaaa! ^_^ Give me some reviews, pretty please? See ya' in my next update! Love ya!

" _Breaking up is like having the worst nightmare after having the best dream. "_

**[ Fuyumi-chan ]**


End file.
